Fairy Tail's Ghoul
by BertiusMaximus
Summary: As a young dragonslayer searches for her mother she comes across a person who lost his family. Wendy Marvell decides to aid this person to search what was lost to him until the two comes across Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Bertius Maximus her saying that this first chapter was just an idea I had inside my head for a while. I just thought maybe what if the charcters from Rosario + Vampire are in Fairy Tail and I just started writing down ideas that turned into this. Anyways hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire or any of their contents.**

**Chapter 1**

**Earthland X777**

It was a rainy day in Earthland. The sounds of heavy rain drops filled the air as well as a cool breeze which made the rain cold. The rain was lightly lifted but it continued to drop heavy rain.

Although it was a peaceful rain, it was depressing for a certain little girl ,around the age of 5,with short dark blue hair. She wore a white shirt along with wearing along with blue shorts and red shoes, her name was Wendy Marvell. She was heavily depressed due to her mother, Grandine The Dragon of the Sky, leaving her. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about various reasons as to why she left her. She was cold, scared, hungry, and most of all alone.

She had no idea where to go so she decided to just keep walking down a path she found. She continued walking down the path not knowing the direction but she hoped that if she kept walking she'll hopefully find her mother. She walked for 15 minutes until she came across a scent, it was the scent of another person. She now ran towards the scent hoping to find any answers about her mother. She kept running until she finally saw a figure down the path, she ran faster until she tripped and fell in a puddle. She looked up to see the figure was gone even the scent was no longer in the air.

Wendy picked herself back up and looked around but there was no trace of anybody. She gave up easily and just sat on a nearby rock and started to cry. She continued crying until she felt of warmth, she looked up to see that the rain was no longer falling at the sunlight was starting to reveal itself through the dark clouds. The clouds dissipated until the bright blue sky was revealed along with a bright warmth of sunlight.

The warmth of the sunlight wasn't enough to stop her crying but it stopped her wailing and she sat there on the rock with tears streaming down on her cheeks as well as her constant sniffling.

"Hi there little one"

Wendy quickly looked up to see a man standing in front of her with a heart warming smile, the man seemed to be the age of 20, or even younger. He had black somewhat spiked hair to the side along with eyes being a different color, his left eye was purple while his right eye was blue. He wore a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned revealing the white shirt that had a red cross emblem, he also wore a pair of brown pants and black shoes, lastly he wore a red scarf along with a dark green bag on his back. What was strange was the golden chain around his right wrist.

"Are you okay?" The man asked keeping his smile. All Wendy could do was nod in reply.

"Good, now where are your parents?"

The young dragonslayer looked down in sorrow knowing the answer "Grandine left me…"

The man only looked at her in disbelief, he know of the name Grandine but he didn't know if it was the Grandine he thinks it is.

"Now when you say Grandine, you mean The Sky Dragon right?" He asked wondering if it was the right answer. Wendy quickly looked up at the man.

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her in a while" The man replied, he felt bad now knowing that she might be an adoptive daughter of The Sky Dragon. He felt bad for the fact that even he doesn't know where the dragon is, especially the rest of the other dragons. The girl looked back down now with tears building up again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of any help" the man said.

"I- it's okay…" Wendy said sniffling.

"All I know was that the dragons were supposed to leave on the seventh day this month, I'm not sure where but I do know they will be back one day" the man said bringing the girl's hopes up, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"I'm sure they will, it's not like they would want to leave their students, or in this case their children" The dragonslayer now smiled at the man's words, she still had a few tears but she immediately ran up to the black haired man and tackled him down into a hug.

The man chuckled at the girl and hugged back, they hugged for a few minutes until the man broke the hug and set Wendy down on her feet.

"What's your name little one?" The man asked as he crouched on one knee bringing his head down onto her level.

"Wendy Marvell!" The girl cheered.

"Well then Wendy, my name is Tsukune Aono" The man now identified as Tsukune said "Since you're all alone, would you like to accompany me with my travels. I know we just met but it wouldn't feel right to leave you all alone." Wendy just jumped at the man again into another hug.

"I do! I do!" she beamed jumping back down.

Tsukune chuckled again "Alright, then we should get a move on" he said as he heard a low grumble he looked down to see Wendy looking down at her stomach "And get you something to eat."

"Yayy!" Wendy cheered jumping up and down.

_Even though she just lost her mother she's still able to remain happy. Well, then again she just needs somebody to be there for her, _Tsukune thought as the pair now walked down the path, he smiled as the girl was talking about her training under Grandine, he already guessed she was a dragonslayer since she was the adoptive daughter of a dragon. The two continued walking until he felt something in his left hand, he looked down to see Wendy was holding his hand with her own small hands. She looked up at him smiling, he smiled back and looked forward walking down the road.

"There should be a town nearby, so we'll stop there to rest for today" Tsukune said.

"Okay dad!" Tsukune flinched a bit at what she just called him "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since someone called me dad" Tsukune replied, now Wendy was curious at his sentence.

"You're a dad?"

"Yes but something happened in my town and I lost my daughter 9 years ago" He said now his smile was gone.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Wendy apologized.

"It's okay, I haven't found any leads but I will find her" Tsukune said with a sad smile.

"I can help you find her!" Wendy said "Please don't be sad. You helped me now I want to help you!" she said looking up into his eyes. Tsukune looked down into hers and smiled happily.

"Thank you" he said as he looked back up down the path he saw a town in sight "I'll tell you about what happened later, but for now let's keep walking there's a town over there" he said pointing to the town.

"Then let's go dad!" Wendy said.

"I gotta ask, why are you calling me dad, especially since we just met" Tsukune asked.

"Because you helped me and you didn't leave me when I was alone. You stopped my crying and well I never really had a dad" she said twiddling her fingers, Tsukune just smiled again.

"Well it would've been wrong to leave you all alone, anyways I suppose it's okay for you to call me dad" He said as the girl held his hand again and the two walked off. They were in a comfortable silence for a while until the young dragonslayer broke the silence with a question.

"Hey where did you live before?" Wendy asked.

"Rosemary"

**Chapter End!**

**Well hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't then oh well. I will continue soon, but not sure when the I will update since I have another fic going. As for Tsukune's age he is 30 years old.**

**Anyways until next time, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh yes I've returned with a new chapter saying this is the chapter where they reach Fairy Tail.**

**To KINGREADER: Thank you for that review and yes he is a modified human because when he made the change his hair actually turned black although I kept his eyes different colors mainly cause it suits him better. I must apologize to you but Tsukune will be having his child with Moka. I'm sorry if it disappoints but this is something that I planned ahead on.**

**To Life has no plot: I'm still looking for a good pic to fit the story.**

**To The Aono Ghoul: Well it is the first chapter so yea..**

**Chapter 2**

**X780**

3 years has passed from a certain encounter, one was searching for her mother and the other was searching for his daughter. Wendy Marvell was searching for her mother, The Dragon of the Sky, but had to accept the fact that her mother will not be returning for a while.

Tsukune Aono was searching for his daughter that was lost to him when after he heard of the news that the his hometown, Rosemary, was attacked. When he returned to Rosemary he could not believe at the sight before him, the homes were burnt to the ground farms have vanished and the bodies of young adults were lying dead in front of what used to be homes. There were only a few people that survived the attack, they explained that an unknown group raided the town and started kidnapping children from their families. Tsukune cursed himself that he was not there to protect the people of Rosemary from the bandits, not even his own family. He still could not forgive himself for not being there, it still brings him pain just thinking about it.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsukune Aono, currently 21 years old had just completed his delivery job from Rosemary to Hargeon. He currently sits in a train to Oshibana. He sighs as he was finally heading home, the delivery job took a few weeks but it was finally over. He was tired from a lack of sleep but if he fell asleep now he might end up waking up in the train station in Clover Town. The only thing keeping him awake was going home to his family._

_A day passed and Tsukune reached his destination, he exited the train still tired but he kept a normal pace. He planned to make his trip home immediately but his stomach decided to let out a loud grumble. Chuckling in embarrassment he walked inside a diner that happened to be close by, inside he sat down at a nearby table. A waitress took his order and he patiently waited for his breakfast. His food was brought to him a few minutes later, and not wasting any time he ate his food in a matter of seconds to which the people around him were looking at him in surprise. He laughed sheepishly and paid for his food, as soon as he walked outside he saw someone rushing towards him, the man was in bad condition, he had burn marks around his face and arms and his clothes were seemed to be turning black from charcoal._

"_Tsukune!"_

"_Wade?" Tsukune asked as he recognized the man, Wade stopped in front of Tsukune cathching his breath "What the hell happened to you?!"_

"_Listen, we were attacked last night" Tsukune's eyes widened in shock "The whole village is burnt down to the ground, some people came in and started setting the houses on fire using Fire magic. Not many of us are still- " Wade was cutoff as Tsukune started to rush towards the direction of Rosemary._

_Tsukune ran as fast as he could, he wouldn't belive what his friend told him since Wade likes to joke around a lot, but this time he was serious. Without hesitation he released a bit of youki into his system to increase his speed greatly. He panted as he ran, the village was a far distance from Oshibana but he chose to rely on his speed to reach his home as soon as possible._

_30 minutes have passed and he sees what appears to be black smoke. A few seconds have passed and he reached a horrid sight. He looked to find homes but he only found ashes, farms were no longer visible, and what brought more pain was the sight of dead bodies lying on the ground. His vision was blurring due to the tears that were forming in his eyes. His home, his life was now reduced to ashes, there were a few people sitting down on make shift chairs, sobbing from the events that took place._

"_W-why?" Tsukune asked as he got down on his knees letting the tears roll down his eyes, he stood back up and walked across the ashes to find that his home was also in ashes. There was a body just outside the ashes, he wouldn't dare to look at the body hoping it wasn't who he thinks it is._

'_Please no, don't let it be her' he thought as slowly opened his eyes to see that it was true. His wife laid there, dead, a sword was dug into her chest pinning her on the ground._

"_N-no, please no" he sobbed getting down on his knees again, he knelt down over her with tears flowing even more "M-moka…" he uttered under his sobs. He stayed in his spot for 15 minutes crying his heart out for the fact that his wife was now gone. He continued to wheep until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see his life long friend Shizuka Nekonome, standing behind him with tears also in her eyes. She was also a mess as her clothes were also a bit torn along with the black shades of ashes._

"_I'm sorry Tsukune…" she said in a depressing tone "I couldn't save her… When we tried to fight back it was already too late, their Fire Mages were finished burning down the homes. Right after that they already took the children away and killed us off but some of us barely survived."_

"_My daughter… Where is she?" Tsukune asked now feeling rage, there wasn't a reply. Tsukune stayed there as he now looked at his wife, pink hair a bit messy but still flowing, her pink dress matching her hair was torn around as well as spots revealing her skin that were burned. Her Rosario still attached on her black leather choker. He clenched his fists tight enough as to where his palms were now bleeding. His rage was starting to consume him but he didn't let it fully take over, he slowly stood up and looked at everyone else still sitting down. He saw someone already digging holes to bury the bodies, the person had tears as he in his eyes as he is digging a third hole. He kept digging until a shadow was over him, he saw Tsukune standing over him holding a shovel._

_After 4 hours the holes were dug and the bodies of every villager were properly buried with a makeshift gravestone over each and every one of them. Names were engraved on them as well as the years of which they lived and flowers were laid on top of the graves. Tsukune stood next to Moka's grave mourning her loss, he hasn't spoken a word after his brief question with Shizuka. A couple of survivors tried to talk to him but he never replied, even Shizuka herself was worried about him._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there Moka" Tsukune whispered "If only I was there none of this wouldn't have happened, please forgive me…"_

"_You shouldn't beat yourself up like that" Tsukune knew it was Shizuka but he didn't bother to look back "Now please don't blame all of this on yourself, even if you were here we would've still been outnumbered."_

_Tsukune stood there, clenching Moka's Rosario in his right hand. She was right even he was there, he wouldn't have been able to stop the attack, but at least a few more people would've survived or he would be in a grave of his own._

"_I'm going to find her"_

"_What?" Shizuka was confused now._

"_I'm going to find my daughter, and the rest of the children" Tsukune said._

"_How? The kidnappers covered up their tracks, even if they are bandits they're professionals, even I couldn't find anything as to where they went."_

"_So you're saying you give up already?" Tsukune now asked with a bit of a growl "I'll keep searching even if there is no tracks I'll still find them, even if it takes me years I won't give up."_

_Shizuka looked at him wondering if he'll find the children._

"_I'll leave immediately, hopefully they haven't gone too far" he said as he walked back to where his home once stood, he blew away some of the ashes with a little bit of wind magic, he searched around looking for anything that might've been left behind. He searched for a few minutes until he found something encased in glass, he wiped it off and saw that there was a small picture of Tsukune, Moka, and their daughter. He stripped off the glass casing and stuffed the picture in his pocket, he placed the Rosario in his other pocket and stood back up._

"_You're leaving us already?" Tsukune turned to see that Wade has retunred._

"_Yes I'm leaving to find them" Tsukune said briefly "What will you do?"_

"_Rebuild our homes…"_

"_I see, well I must be on my way"_

_Wade nodded "The only thing I can do is wish you luck."_

_Tsukune nodded and said a thank you, looking through the ashes he found two bags, one was green the other was grey. In the grey bag he found three million jewels that he stored away, he only took five hundred thousand and placed it in the empty green bag. He stood up and handed the grey bag to Wade._

"_Here, use this to rebuild the village" Wade took the bag and looked inside to see the amount of money was in it._

"_I guess I'll be taking my leave then" Tsukune turned to a direction and looked to see a dirt path._

"_You're not even going to say goodbye to the others?" Wade asked._

"_I already have" Wade looked at him confused, he turned to see the rest of the survivors standing behind him, every 24 of them. They looked at Tsukune in hope, that he would be the one to find their children. Wade looked back to see that Tsukune was already walking off, he looked back at everyone waving them goodbye._

_Shizuka watched as her friend walked down the path to find the children, 'please find my daughter as well.'_

_**Flashback End**_

Tsukune Aono now 33 years of age walks down the streets of Hargeon along with his adoptive daughter Wendy Marvell, who is now the age of 8. Her hair grew past her shoulders, she also grew a bit taller as well. Tsukune himself still has the appearance of someone who is 20. When people asked about his age they were surprised to see someone at his age keep his youth.

"So what's the next stop?" Wendy asked.

"Yes Mr. Aono what is our next stop?" a white haired cat spoke up as well, this particular cat wore orange dress that actually fits her small size.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Carla" Tsukune said.

Carla was a small cat the Wendy found 2 years ago when they were camping one day. She seemed to have been wandering the woods until she came across the camp, when she found the camp she seemed to have been more fond of Wendy than Tsukune. Although Tsukune didn't mind he was just glad that Wendy made a friend, even if it was a talking cat with wings that always makes smart ass remarks when Tsukune makes a small mistake. So Carla joined the two with their adventure around Fiore, although over the past 2 years she lightened up on Tsukune since he was practically a father to Wendy.

"Like I said I will stop calling you that unless you figure out where our next stop is" Carla said.

"Well if we take the train, we'll make it to Magnolia in a few hours" He said looking at his map, that's when he remembered what was in Magnolia "Actually yeah, Magnolia it is!"

"You seem to be in a good mood" Carla sighed.

"Well I just remembered that there was a guild in Magnolia, my father used to tell me stories about how he used to be in this certain guild." Tsukune said with a soft smile.

"Really? What guild is it?" Wendy asked, she was actually pretty excited that they get to see a mages guild.

"If I remember correctly I think it was Fairy Tail" Tsukune said.

"And what business do you have with Fairy Tail?" Carla asked.

"I just want to stop by and say hi to an _old_ friend"

"And who might this be?" Carla asked yet again.

"If you stop with the questions maybe I'll tell you along the train" Tsukune said.

"Yea it'll be fun!" Wendy cheered.

"I highly doubt it" Carla sighed again.

The three boarded a train to Magnolia, and patiently waited until they reached their destination. Although Tsukune never told Carla about this _old_ friend in Fairy Tail.

3 hours of passed as the train stopped in Magnolia, Wendy looked out the window to see that Magnolia was actually more of a city.

"Wow! I've never seen a town this big!" She said in awe.

"I must admit, it is magnificent" Carla said as well.

The three exited the train and looked up to see a rather large building on the other side of town, from the looks of it Tsukune guessed it was the Fairy Tail guild. They walked down the roads sightseeing along the way, neither of them have never been in Magnolia. Tsukune was in awe as well, he had to admit even he would get lost in a place like this if it weren't for the Fairy Tail guild hall in view. They walked for at least five minutes until they reached the large double doors of Fairy Tail.

"Now this would rival the Shuzen estate" Tsukune joked remembering how large the Shuzen estate used to be.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with" Carla said.

"Alright here we go" Tsukune said as he opened the large double doors, when they opened it seemed as though everybody insider were either having a party or were in a massive bar fight. Everybody literally stopped at once to look at the unexpected company, to which made Tsukune laughed nervously.

"Umm hi" Wendy greeted waving at everybody.

Everybody just nodded in reply and went back to whatever they were doing, which is a massive brawl.

"This actually looks pretty fun" Tsukune chuckled, he had the sudden urge to join but he was able resisit himself. The two walked down the guild hall avoiding the incoming flying bodies being hurled around the hall. When they reached the bar they saw a short old man sitting on the counter, with an orange coat and a striped orange and blue hat along with orange shorts.

"Now what do we have here?" The person asked looking at the trio.

"Hello, I'm here looking for a Makarov Dreyar" Tsukune asked the old man.

"Speaking" the old man now identified as Makarov said grinning.

"Hm? You seem a lot shorter than how I remember you" Tsukune said as to which Makarov deadpanned.

"Old age, now just who are you?" Makarov asked "And how do you know me? Although you do look a bit familiar."

"Does the name Aono sound familiar to you?" Makarov took a few seconds to think until he remembered a name.

"Ahh yes! I remember Koji Aono, he was a good character. He used to be in this guild for many years until one day he retired" Makarov said remembering his memories of Koji "I think the reason why he left was because he had a child to raise and I'm guessing that brat just wanted to settle down. I actually visited him once in the village of Rosemary, nice little village for settling down. I remember his little boy too, if I remember correctly I think it was -" He was about to continue his rambling for fun until when took a better look at the man in front of him was the same child Koji Aono raised.

"Well I'll be" Makarov chuckled ''Tsukune Aono, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has, if I recall I think you visited us when I was five"

"I think so, least you're not the same brat that kept pulling on my moustache" Makarov said remembering that dreadful memory.

"I couldn't help it, I was a child" Tsukune laughed sheepishly.

"How is your father by the way?"

Tsukune took in a breath of air and sighed "When I was 6 a black dragon attacked Rosemary, although it still stood. My parents protected the village with their very lives, even though they weren't able to defeat the dragon, they drove it away by using the last of their magic to send a powerful attack strong enough that the dragon was decided to flee."

"I see…" Makarov sighed "Well boy I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's fine" Tsukune said giving Makarov a sad smile, Carla was sad herself. She never know Tsukune's past, he mostly kept things a secret, the only things he revealed were about his lost daughter. Even Wendy was a bit sad but she knew the man that adopter her would still present a smile.

"Well then, I'm guessing you're here to become a mage like your father?" Makarov asked, although Tsukune simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm actually here to ask you something important" Tsukune said now serious.

"Anything boy"

Tsukune went on to explain about what happened to Rosemary 12 years ago, Makarov was saddened at the fact that Rosemary was burnt to the ground. Why would something like this happen to a peaceful village? Tsukune then explained that he was married and had a child but the child was kidnapped during the attack along many others.

"And I'm guessing you're here to ask if I knew any whereabouts of your daughter" Tsukune nodded in reply "Well if you tell me what she looked like I may remember her."

"I have a picture" Tsukune said as he brought out the old photo of his family he found in the pile of ashes.

"Hmm red hair brown eyes, yes she's actually a member of our guild" Makarov said, Tsukune was now feeling an emotion building up inside him.

"You're not joking are you?" Tsukune asked now serious.

"Why would I joke with someone who pulled on my moustache just for laughs?"

"Where is she?" Tsukune asked now feeling happiness building up even more.

"She took a job yesterday, she should be here right about…" Makarov was about to continue until he was cut off by a certain voice.

"Master I've returned from my mission" Tsukune turned to see that there was a red haired teen standing there wearing armor covering her torso as well as a blue skirt.

"Ahh Erza, welcome back I'm sure the job went well" Makarov chuckled with a knowing grin, Tsukune was frozen his place while Wendy and Carla somehow vanished.

"Yes" she said as she looked at what appears to be a newcomer, although she felt a strong connection to him she couldn't figure out what "A new member?"

"Maybe if I can convince him to join" Makarov chuckled again.

"Are you having trouble deciding or are you just passing by?" Erza asked,_ Even if he is passing by why does he look so familiar._

"Actually I'm here to talk to you, Erza" Tsukune said, Erza gave the man an odd look. Tsukune turned his head to Makarov as said person just gave him a nod and look saying,_ go ahead, you're doing well._

"Anyways, my name is Tsukune Aono" he said with a smile "I'm your father"

**End**

**Well don't know if you were expecting that but yeah that just happened. Anyways until next time… buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail or any of their contents.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Daddy look!"_

"_Yes Erza?" Tsukune said as he looked down to see his four year old daughter holding up a bag._

"_Mommy and I made you cookies so you can eat them when you're away!" Tsukune smiled as he happily accepted the bag from his daughter._

"_Thank you, maybe I should treat you something when I get back" Tsukune chuckled "Hmm what should it be?" he said in which Erza was naming numerous things about what she wanted, Tsukune just chuckled again._

"_Tsukune!" Tsukune turned to see his friend Wade standing outside of the front door "You gotta hurry up and get going!"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'll be leaving in just a few minutes" Tsukune said as to which Wade just nodded and left._

"_Well he's right you should hurry" Moka said as she walked in the living room._

"_But I don't wannaaaa" Tsukune whined jokingly which caused both Moka and Erza to giggle "Alright I'll go, walking to, but then walking to Hargeon seems more fun than taking the train."_

_Moka just shook her head "Last time you walked to Hargeon and back, your clothes were practically torn apart from bandit ambushes."_

"_And a Wyvern" Tsukune mumbled._

_Moka just sighed again but then again her husband always runs into trouble somehow, "Just be home safe this time."_

"_You know I always do" Tsukune said chuckling as to which Moka just smiled back._

"_Hurry back daddy!" Erza cheered "And don't forget your promise."_

"_Of course I won't forget" Tsukune said as he knelt down to hug his daughter._

"_Are you sure she'll be ready to learn magic at this age?" Moka asked._

"_Well of course she is, my father taught me at the same age" Tsukune said remembering his father teaching him a little bit of fire magic at the age of 4._

"_It'll be fun and then I'll get to be a Mage like daddy!" Erza declared getting smiles from her parents._

_**Flashback End**_

_That was my last memory of her before I left and now here she is, _Tsukune thought as he now stands in front of his daughter.

Erza on the other hand was now trying to remember the man standing before him, the man claiming to be her father. She had memories of her life in Rosemary but some of them were almost gone due to her being separated from her parents, her home, for a long time. Normally one would jump to conclusions and accept the fact that a lost member of their family was finally standing in front them, instead Erza just Re-quipped a sword and held at the man in front of her with the point right in front of his throat.

"Just who are you, waltzing in her all of a sudden and claiming to be my father?!" Erza growled clenching the sword.

The guild was silent, although it has been silent ever since they heard that Tsukune told his story of Rosemary. Everybody was saddened at his story, but when they heard that the man was supposedly Erza's father they were even more interested.

Tsukune stood there silently, a shadow was covering his eyes,_ I see so she doesn't remember. Well I don't blame her, it's been a long time and I wouldn't expect for her to remember right away._

"Answer me!"

"Well I don't have anything to say to that except for the fact that I'm your father, nothing else" Tsukune said inching back from the sword.

"Shut up!" Erza growled again gripping the sword.

"Enough, Erza!" Makarov said.

"Is it true then? Is he really my father?" Erza asked still holding the sword at Tsukune's neck.

"It's true, Tsukune here travelled all over Fiore looking for you" Makarov said trying to calm down the red haired mage "He even has proof" he said handing the picture back to Tsukune.

"Then show me your proof" Erza demanded looking back at Tsukune. He simply handed Erza the small picture with ease, she was about to swipe it from him but something told her to grab it carefully.

When Erza set her eyes on what the photo revealed, she nearly dropped her sword. The photo was of a woman with long flowing pink hair, standing next to her was the man standing in front of her although he looked the same in both photo and currently, lastly was a little girl with red hair around the age of 4 standing between the two. Tears were starting to form from her eyes as she recognized who the little girl was.

_It can't be, that's me. I remember now…_ She thought as she dropped her sword and held the photo with two hands now. Tear drops were rolling down her cheeks as memories of her father, her mother, and the village of Rosemary were flooding back into her head. She looked back up to see Tsukune looking back at her with a sad smile.

"Is it really you?" She asked as she sees an image of her father with the same smile appeared right next to him.

"Yes, for 12 years I've been travelling all over Fiore looking for you, searching for clues" Tsukune said.

"I just have one question, if you're my father then why did you abandon us?" Erza asked, she wasn't really serious about the question but if Tsukune was her father then only him would know the answer to the question.

"I didn't abandon you, I was on a delivery job" Tsukune sighed but looked at Erza smiling again "I would never abandon you or your mother. The both of you were very precious to me. Everyday I spent travelling home, I always thought about coming home to you, your mother, to the village of Rosemary. I've always regretted leaving for the delivery job or coming home too late, all I wanted was to see was the three of us together again."

When Tsukune finished he didn't expect for Erza to tackle him into a hug, although she Re-quipped out of her armor and into a white shirt. All he did was just simply hug her back and let his daughter cry onto his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here for you now" Tsukune whispered as tears were rolling out of his eyes as well, after a long time he's finally holding his daughter in his arms once again. As they continued their hug, the both of them were remembering images before they were separated. Erza remembered her parents always being there for her, the memories of them enjoying each day as if it were their last. Tsukune remembered the day Erza was born, as well as before she was born, him and Moka were still debating about what to name their child.

Makarov was smiling as saw the reunion, he had a few tears from the beautiful sight but he was able to keep himself from weeping. Even the whole guild was smiling at the reunion as well, some were letting a few tears loose.

_Having been separated for such a long time is very painful, but seeing as Tsukune never gave up looking for Erza, made me realize he's just like his father. Enduring even the greatest pain, even if it they died trying they still have the same will to keep moving,_ Makarov thought as he see an image of Koji Aono and current Tsukune standing next to each other.

**End!**

**Yeah this was a short chapter but that was all I was planning for this chapter, just a reunion.**

**Anyways until next, buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire or any of their contents… They should really put a button that'll type out the disclaimer for you…**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Wendy, didn't you say that guy you came in with was your dad?" A female teen with short white hair asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Wendy replied as she turned to the white haired teen who seemed to be at the age of 13.

"So does that mean you and Erza are sisters?" The girl asked a bit shocked at hearing that the small blue haired girl she just met was a relative of Erza.

"Well, we haven't really met" Wendy said twiddling her thumbs.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, he isn't real dad" The white haired girl was now leaning a few inches forward to hear Wendy's story "I met him three years ago after my mother left me, after we met I looked up to him like a father and so he decided to adopt me. Ever since then, we traveled around Fiore looking for his real daughter and he helped me with my Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Wait you're a Dragon Slayer like Natsu?!" The white haired girl asked, Wendy only nodded in reply "And that means you're mom was a.."

"A dragon" Wendy said as to which the white haired girl was amazed.

"And is your dad also a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Not really, he only knows a little bit of Dragon Slayer Magic to be able to defeat a dragon with his own Magic" Wendy said as to which the white haired girl was even more amazed.

"Alright! What'd you bastards do with Wendy!?" A voice yelled out, what followed next was a burst of magic energy, as well as Tsukune standing on a table readying himself into a fighting stance.

"Woah easy there, Tsukune!" Makarov called out chuckling.

"I'm over here dad!" Wendy said as she and the white haired girl ran over to Tsukune, he suppressed his magic as well as walking off of the table "I was talking to Lisanna." Wendy said referring to the white haired girl standing next to her.

"I see you made a friend" Tsukune said as he smiled, he then turned to the white girl named Lisanna "I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Lisanna Strauss!" Lisanna held out her hand for a handshake, Tsukune happily returned the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Lisanna" He said as he released the handshake "But I need to introduce Wendy to her sister" Lisanna nodded and walked off to her friends, he was about to say something else until he realized something "Hey, where's Carla?"

"Actually I've been resting on your head this whole time, Mr. Aono" Carla spoke out, Tsukune's eyes looked up to see a white tail appear from over his head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" Tsukune grumbled, then he realized something again "When did you start resting on my head?"

"Since today" She said smirking.

"I honestly thought you knew that she was on your head" Erza said as she walked to the trio "But then again I thought you would've introduced me as soon as she woke up from her nap."

Tsukune chuckled sheepishly "Well while we're on the subject, Erza this is Carla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Erza greeted the white exceed.

"Likewise" Carla said, even though she doesn't like other people for some reason she's able to make an exception with Erza since she's Tsukune's daughter.

"And this here" Tsukune said as he rested a hand on Wendy's head "This is Wendy, she's your sister."

Erza knelt down to Wendy's level "So you're the one father's been telling me about just now" Wendy nodded happily as she finally met her sister "I hope we can get along very well" Erza said holding up her hand for a handshake but instead she was met with a hug from the young Dragonslayer.

"Good thing you're not wearing that armor of yours or else she would've knocked herself out" Makarov joked, Tsukune laughed along with the guild master "Well then" he said turning to Tsukune.

"Yes?" Tsukune replied.

"How about you and Wendy join our guild" Makarov offered "We're not just a normal guild, here in Fairy Tail we're all one big happy family" he said as a beer bottle flew past his head "One big happy family…"

Tsukune laughed "Seems like a great offer, but I'm not really sure."

"And besides Erza's been in this guild for a while, I'd say joining this guild will allow you to spend more time with your daughter" Makarov said, Tsukune smiled as the guild master spoke "You can make this your new home, stop running and stay here, it will be the best for you as well as Wendy."

"Old man you really have a way with words" Tsukune said smiling "But I guess I'll have to accept."

"Terrific! I'll get the stamp for your mark!" Makarov said rushing to get the stamp.

"Are we really going to join the guild!?" Wendy called out as she now stood in front of her father.

"Well yeah" He said as sat down on a nearby chair "Maybe being an official mage will be more fun than walking around Fiore, but I'm still not done with my search."

"You're search for what exactly?"

"There's only a small group of children left from the town of Rosemary, I found the majority of them in my travels and sent them home safely. I'm not aware of their names but I'm sure I'll find them soon. I just wonder if they ever found their way home, let's just hope that they haven't walked down the wrong path" Tsukune explained although his tone of voice changed.

"Has there been any situations?" Erza asked concerned about her father.

"Just one" Tsukune said clenching his fist in anger "His father was one that would kill just for pleasure as well as his mother, after a while I had to hunt them both down myself and stopped them, I had no choice if I'd let them live they would've continued to slaughter people. From my guess the child discovered his parent's origins as well as the fact that I was the one that killed his parents, after that he went on a rampage following his father's footsteps, he was swallowed up by darkness letting revenge take control of his life. I was trying to help him but in the end I had to put a stop to his life."

Erza rested a hand on her father's shoulders upset at the fact that his father had to kill "You've had no choice but to do so, you weren't able to help him ."

"Either way, if you were in a situation to kill the person that threatened the life of others, you've got to be ready to make the most important decision of your life" Tsukune said.

"Alright I've returned with the stamp!" Makarov called out as he jumped in from out of nowhere, just as soon as he arrived Tsukune brought up a smile "So where do you want your mark?"

Tsukune rolled up the sleeve on his right arm which revealed the Holy Lock on his wrist, he pointed to his forearm, as Makarov placed his stamp he seemed to be curious about the lock.

"I'll explain it some other time" Tsukune said with a smile knowing what Makarov wanted to know about the lock, he nodded in return. He then turned to Wendy to which she wanted her guild mark on her left shoulder.

"Well then, why don't we celebrate Fairy Tail's newest members!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs so that everyone in the guild hall can hear. As the members heard the news they burst out into what seemed to be a rather large party into a large brawl in a matter of seconds.

"Is it always like this?" Wendy asked, Carla shook her head in disapproval.

"Well this is one of many brawls we have, but yes" Erza said with a smile, she turned to her father unti; she realized something "Has anyone seen my father?" Carla only pointed at the brawl, she turned to see Tsukune already joining the brawl.

"He seems to be fitting in quite well" Makarov chuckled to which everybody nodded in agreement.

**One Week Later**

"Hmm what job should I pick next?" Tsukune asked as he observed the job board, a week has passed and he's already familiar with how a guild usually works. He's taken quite a few jobs, most of them he was accompanied by his daughters, as for the last two jobs he took them by himself. Although when he returned to the guild the last job, he seemed to have returned with his clothes shredded due to wild creatures since he travels on foot most of the time.

"Having trouble?" Tsukune turned to see Erza standing beside him.

"Sort of, I've already made enough jewels to last for a while" Tsukune said as he turned his head back to the board "Although it would be nice to earn a bit more for furniture back home" He said referring to the home he bought for a reasonable amount of jewels, it seemed to have more room than expected to house him Wendy, and Carla, so Erza decided to move in with her father.

"Well now that you put it that way, the house could use some minor details" Erza said as she now pondered upon the board as well.

"Old man, fight me!" A voice right behind the two, they both turned to see a certain pink haired Dragonslayer standing behind them pointing at Tsukune.

"Not now Natsu" Tsukune replied turning back to the job board.

"Don't just ignore me!" Natsu shouted as he lunged towards Tsukune.

**WHAM!**

Natsu was sent flying towards a wall straight across the guild hall "If my father says 'not now' that means no!"

"Not only do you have your mother's personality but you also have her natural strength" Tsukune chuckled as he reached for a job.

"If I recall, mother always had a kind personality"

"Well I can tell you more about her on our way to the job" Tsukune said as he disappeared and reappeared from confirming that he's taken the job with the master.

"Very well" Erza replied as the two made their way to the large double doors leading outside "By the way where's Wendy? Maybe she'd like to join us on the mission."

"She's already on a job with Lisanna and Levi" Tsukune said as he remembered about Wendy asking for permission from him to leave on a job with her friends.

As the two walked out of the guild hall, Tsukune pried Natsu out of the wall and repaired it using some form of magic that he has yet to explain to everyone.

**1 Hour Later**

"So what's this mission you picked out for us?" Erza asked as her and Tsukune chose their spot to sit in a train.

"The town of Kunugi has been having reports of discreet robberies, mostly it's jewelry shops have been raided as well a museum that had the same case" Tsukune explained taking his seat "The only things that were stolen were necklaces with crosses, the owners of the shops have said to have been placed in so much fear that they had to be placed in the hospital."

"Odd, most robbers would target all of the valuable items" Erza said wondering why someone would only steal crosses, she then noticed that her father seemed to be in deep thought "Is something wrong?"

"Just wondering who would even want to steal crosses" Tsukune said "The last time someone wanted to steal a cross, it was your mother's Rosario.

"Was it valuable to her?"

"You could say that" Tsukune replied smirking "It was to seal her powers and when I mean powers, I mean your mother was a vampire."

"Vampire?" Erza was surprised to hear something like this "Wait, if she's a vampire then are you-"

She was cut off as Tsukune interrupted her "No, I'm not a vampire."

"So does that make half vampire?"

Tsukune only shrugged "That's the thing, I'm not too sure if you've even inherited the powers of a vampire, you're strength is as strong in your mother's sealed state. Even though she was sealed, she was still able to pack a punch" He laughed remembering how she punched him for being home one week late from a delivery trip he took with his friend Wade.

"How will I know if I inherited these powers?"

"Trust me, you'll know" Tsukune chuckled, as he chuckled he remembered something important "By the way hold out your hand, I have something to give you."

Erza did as she was told, her father placed something on her palm but she wasn't able to see it due to his hand covering the object. When he uncovered his hand, she saw what looked to be a metal rosary with a purple gem in the middle.

"This was your mother's Rosario that sealed her powers, I've kept it with me all of these years" he said with a smile "It reminded me of all of the times we spent together side by side, from the day we meet to the day before the incident of Rosemary."

Erza held the Rosario tightly in her hands, she shed a tear remembering her last memory "I will keep this on me until my dying breath."

Tsukune smiled as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder "Don't think about death so soon, you still have a lot to live for."

"You're right" Erza placed the Rosario into the same dimension where her weapons are kept, she will think of something to keep the Rosario on her person at all times "Now, how about telling me about your stories of you and mother?"

Tsukune grinned hearing, "Of course, I'd be glad to tell you about our adventures as well as explaining why you have her 'other' personality."

**Meanwhile In Kunugi**

A shadowy figure stood inside one of Kunugi's jewelry story, the store owner was in fear as he was chained to the wall.

"So you do not have it then?" The figure growled as it broke one of the display cases.

"I-I s-s-swear, I've n-n-never even h-h-heard of it" The owner stuttered out as the room was starting to fog up with a strange black aura, the aura wasn't shadow magic but the energy the aura emitted was pure evil "AAAHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, the store owner passed away from fear. The figure grunted as the chains holding the store owner disappeared, "I _will find_ the Rosario of Judgment, even if I have to kill these pesky humans it **will be MINE**!"

As the figure was about to leave it came to a sudden stop as it felt a familiar magic power speeding it's way towards Kunugi, a grin came upon its face as it recognized the magic "So the Aono approaches… Now this will **be** **fun**!"

**END!**

**Well that's it, sorry if this isn't updating fast I've been swamped with Homework as well as I have a couple of other stories to work on. This chapter took me a while, I literally did not know what to write down until an idea came up and this happened. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter since it was kind of short but I may make chapters longer, maybe…**

**Also I've had this going on in my head for a while, should Tsukune be paired with someone? Just leave your suggestions in the reviews so it'll be easier for me to find if he should have a pairing.**

**Also if any of you have a twitter and if you'd like to give me ideas for future chapters, or if you want to have a good laugh, then perform the procedure of following on twitter MaximusBertius**

**Anyways, until next time. Buh bye!**

**-Bertius Maximus**


End file.
